


An Excellent Day

by Helen_scram



Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Нам не показали, чем занимался сэр Гай, пока Робин Гуд и его молодцы вдали от Шервуда спасали мир от пришествия Люцифера. Пора исправить это досадное упущение и сосредоточиться на одном дне из жизни заместителя шерифа.
Series: Рабочие будни сэра Гая Гизборна [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546033
Kudos: 3





	An Excellent Day

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 2-й сезон, серия The Swords of Wayland («Мечи Вейланда»)

Я отложил в сторону очередной лист из пухлой пачки документов, касающихся давнего спора между графством и аббатством об уровне воды в прудах и покосился на свечу. Ее оставалось еще на пару-другую бумаг, а вот терпение мое уже истощилось полностью. К тому же я не люблю рыбу.

Скука. Я потянулся до хруста. Надо размяться. Быть шерифом — тоска зеленая. Склоки, кляузы, жалобы, прошения... Бумаги, бумаги... Надо бы обязать всех этих графоманов писать исключительно на пергаменте: он значительно дороже, глядишь, прыти бы поубавилось. Де Рено почему-то стал все чаще отлучаться из Ноттингема, причем как-то так получалось, что в его отсутствие наваливалась куча всяких дел и забот. А ведь я сначала радовался, как дурак, — такое доверие! И немного нервничал — огромная же ответственность. Потом все надоело.

Я подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Свежий ветерок приласкал лицо, взъерошил волосы. Надо же, на дворе еще совсем светло. И почему де Рено велел поставить свой стол в самый темный угол? Сидишь, как сыч в дупле. Здесь, у окна, гораздо удобнее. Хотя он редко работал в библиотеке, чаще в главном зале, что было не лучше: тот же полумрак, да еще и окна высоко — даже мне не дотянуться. И челядь постоянно шастает, сосредоточиться же невозможно! Нет уж, я предпочитаю библиотеку. А стол можно передвинуть. Да вот прямо сейчас и перетащу! А перед его приездом верну на место, а то крику будет. На весь замок и на весь день.

Я уже было кинулся осуществлять отличную идею, как меня привлек какой-то шум. Высунувшись из окна почти наполовину, я увидел, как в ворота въезжали доверху нагруженные повозки. Первой правил староста этого разбойничьего гнезда, Уикема. Что это значит, интересно? Зачем явились? Я в несколько прыжков одолел лестницу и выскочил во двор. Вилланы уже разгружали свой обоз: мешки, тюки, корзины, бочонки — кажется, половина Ноттингемшира решила свезти свои припасы в замок. Стража наблюдала за невиданным зрелищем с разинутыми ртами. Да я и сам едва удерживал челюсть на месте, но виду подавать нельзя. Никакого любопытства, брови сдвинуть, спрашивать построже — перед этой чернью стоит не кто-нибудь, а Высокий шериф Ноттингемский, пусть и временный. Вот вернется де Рено, и я снова стану просто высоким.

— Ты! Подойди. Как зовут?

Уикемский староста поклонился.

— Эдвард, милорд.

Надо же! Кажется, так звали их последнего короля. Или предпоследнего, неважно. Любят эти саксы королевские имена. Правда, собственные правители стали не так популярны, сейчас у них каждый второй — Вильям.

— Мой лорд Гизборн, — под суровым взглядом хитрец живо поправился, — то есть, мой лорд шериф...

Вот именно. Я здесь и сейчас тебе не сэр Гай Гизборн, не человек, а функция, и у нас не просто беседа. Ведь знает же порядок, но нет, для настоящего бунта кишка тонка, а в мелочах можно это свое англосаксонское «сопротивление захватчикам» демонстрировать.

— От имени наших общин мы просим принять эти средства в счет уплаты всех налогов и сборов до конца года.

Я таращился на небольшой сундук, доверху набитый монетами разного достоинства. Что происходит? Обычно и пенни с этого сброда не вытрясешь, да еще вопят постоянно, что они бедствуют, голодают, погибают. А тут сами привезли да столько!

— Откуда у вас такие деньги?

Рыжий Эдвард вновь склонился в поклоне.

— Мы скопили их, милорд.

Скопили они, как же! Ясно, что это часть разграбленного в прошлом месяце обоза с налогами, который так и не доехал до замка. И ведь не придерешься!

За притворной почтительностью читалась насмешка. Да эта наглая рожа и не думала скрывать довольную ухмылку. Хотелось дать мерзавцу в рыло. Но это успеется. Сейчас было важно понять, с чего вдруг казне Ноттингемшира привалило такое счастье.

Этот правду не скажет, разумеется. Не пытать же его. Ничего, я и сам докопаюсь. Сделав знак ближайшему стражнику забрать сундучок я направился в хранилище. Все нужно тщательно запротоколировать и разнести суммы по соответствующим графам.

Мысль сверлила, не оставляло ощущение какой-то неправильности. Я дважды сбился со счета. Все, к черту, я должен разобраться немедленно. Эти вилланы подождут свою расписку, не лопнут. А я могу. Заперев дверь, я чуть не бегом бросился к конюшне и пока седлали Фьюри, аж приплясывал от нетерпения. В трактир Толстяка Джона я едва не влетел через переднюю дверь, но вовремя вспомнив о конспирации, прошел к хозяину через кухню и велел срочно найти Тома, своего нового информатора, работавшего тут. Бездельник явился тотчас, словно уже ждал меня. На роже почтение, в глазах пустота.

— Что происходит в окрестностях? Какие новости? Почему не докладываешь?!

— Милорд, так нет же никаких новостей! Все тихо. Это, верно, потому, что шайка Робин Гуда, сказывают, подалась куда-то из наших мест.

Ах вот оно что! Ну теперь все понятно. Клянусь головой Крестителя, а задумка неплоха: собрать такую кучу денег разом, без хлопот доставить их в замок, получить документ, что все уплачено до конца года и жить себе припеваючи. Этот уикемский староста не дурак, умеет соблюсти свою выгоду. Прямо де Рено напомнил. Да и остальные молодцы: быстро сообразили, какой уникальный шанс им выпал. Стоп, а если додумать дальше... Злодеи, наверняка, отлучились из Шервуда ненадолго: хлебные места так просто не бросают, а такого оживленного тракта им больше во всей Англии не найти. Значит, они вернутся не позднее дня, намеченного для отправки всех собранных средств в Лондон. И непременно попытаются напасть на конвой, еще бы, такой добычи им никогда не перепадало, пей-гуляй потом хоть весь год, а то и дольше.

Я пристальнее вгляделся в горе-информатора: не заодно ли он с «народным героем», не ведет ли двойную игру? Нет, вряд ли, просто тупой. И ленивый, как все эти саксы. Хотя зря я, есть и среди них отличные ребята, мои солдаты, например.

Я отпустил дурака. Генри Скиптон, вот кто был прекрасным тайным агентом, и мне его ужасно не хватало. Чертов аббат Хьюго, из-за него все! Мел языком, как помелом, почище замковых служанок. Ладно, что толку сидеть тут и вспоминать, пора возвращаться.

Я уже вскочил в седло, когда какая-то девушка, возникшая словно из ниоткуда, преградила мне дорогу. Я окинул ее взглядом. Девица была сочная, ничего не скажешь. И о своей аппетитности прекрасно осведомленная. Только она была не в моем вкусе. Мне нравились аккуратненькие, а такое богатство форм никаких греховных желаний не вызывало, да еще если спешишь по делам.

Чертовка будто прочла мои мысли. Подняла бровь, медленно облизала губы. Я, как завороженный, следил за розовым язычком, и в паху вдруг что-то шевельнулось, ожило. Я почувствовал, что краснею. Ненавижу это: чуть что — полыхаю, как монастырская послушница, услышавшая соленую солдатскую шутку. Так, надо срочно наорать на кого-нибудь, пусть думает, что я от гнева побагровел, а то возомнила о себе. Но во дворе, как назло, кроме нас с нею никого не было.

Девица подошла, совсем не опасаясь моего жеребца, и... коснулась моей ноги чуть выше колена.

— Милорд, простите мою дерзость, но мне бы так хотелось... познакомиться с вами поближе.

Вот это да! Ничего себе! Я с трудом сглотнул, но сумел ответить достойно и даже не слишком хрипло:

— В другой раз, возможно. А сейчас, милая, я вынужден ехать — служба.

Красотка чарующе улыбнулась:

— Меня зовут Лилит. Мы еще встретимся, сэр Гай, непременно! И скоро, я обещаю.

Она сказала это так, что у меня аж яйца заныли. Но я только кивнул и пришпорил коня.

В хранилище я вернулся с уже готовым планом действий. Когда меня не дергают, я нормально соображаю, так что подсчитав и зафиксировав в описи каждый пенни, я вышел к истомившейся делегации с заверенными должным образом бумагами и известием, что все суммы сошлись, они заслужили благодарность шерифа и могут с чистой душой возвращаться по домам. О том, что деньги недолго задержатся в замке, как и о том, что шериф отлучится из Ноттингема на некоторое время, им знать не обязательно.

Я решил лично доставить собранные налоги в Лондон. Так будет надежнее всего. И поскорее, пока наши благородные грабители не спохватились. Отправлюсь верхом, взяв с собой пару самых верных людей. Выедем еще до рассвета, а пока можно и отдохнуть.

Да, а день-то вышел отличный. Ай да Гай, ай да молодец! Ну же, де Рено, Робин Гуд, возвращайтесь скорее, не терпится полюбоваться на ваши физиономии, когда вы обо всем узнаете.


End file.
